Deceit by Omission
by SomewhatDecentPenName
Summary: Thrax meets three virus teens after returning to Frank and doesn't know what to make of them. Where will they take each other, what will they learn about each other and their pasts?  Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1: Leap

Three R's, One T and so on…

**A/N: Ok, so this is my first fanfiction, and there's a lot I'm still unsure of, so please consructive criticism is welcomed! Also, about the rating, it's M because I'm not yet quite sure how this story will go so, M just to be safe but it's probably going to be between T and M; these first few chapters probably won't be all that bad, you know maybe some making out but nothing beyond pg-13, however later on the story may take a different turn...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Osmosis Jones or any of the charaters used in the movie**

Chapter1: Leap

While the city rejoiced at the oh so brave cell who saved us all, Risk remained hidden in the shadows though not in anger, scowling at the display. She found herself vaguely happy that now her and her friends, Radman and Ragnor would not be displaced once again by death. Sighing, she pulled a bitten apple-like fruit out of the trash can to her left, bit down slightly to keep her hands free, and grabbed at the bottom rung on the fire escape ladder that hovered a foot over her head. She walked up the wall until she brought herself up high enough to reach the next rung and began to climb further. Once she reached the top of the building she leaped onto the roof of the next and continued the pattern.

Annoyingly slow, a weakened Thrax skulked down the streets, keeping to the darkness within the alleyways. Risk observed from a safe distance, feeling disgusted by the thought of attacking a weakened being, she blocked out the need the hurl while waiting for her moral compass to point south; even though he is a virus, a _lethal_ virus, she still felt dreadful. Regardless, she jumped from the building and onto his back, throwing her weight backwards before leaping off, letting Thrax fall on his back, while she barely landed on her feet and hands, and slid several inches back.

Thrax gasped as the wind was knocked out of him but he quickly stood back up ready for anything. Now that the element of surprise was obliterated Risk knew he was now going to be _far _more of a challenge. Standing at least a foot and half taller than her and considerably stronger in spite of his current state, she knew this may have been one of her more idiotic ideas.

After standing up, Thrax realized what he was against, and decided _this could be fun_ thus ignoring the deadlier properties of his claw. He chuckled, "_Well,_ if you wanted my attention, you coulda just talked to me," using that classic sarcastic tone. "I gotta give you points for originality, kid; no one has ever taken this approach before."

The last comment triggering a rage and half in Risk, she ground her teeth in fury, before slyly picking up a nearby rusted pipe and racing toward him.

Laughing out loud, not expecting this kind of reaction and actually finding it humorous, he ducked down, also not expecting her to quickly turn and nail him just below the back of his neck.

"Gah," he let out before yanking the pipe and pulling her toward him. Then, using his claw, he sliced her arm; not too bad of a gash yet it still hurt like hell as well as bled like hell.

Holding her arm, her eyes changed, showing an extra level of ire rising up just before two boys matching her pattern of attack leaped from the building on different sides, forcing Thrax to the ground.

Allowing one growl of disgust, he stood up so quickly, where it threw the two teens into the walls surrounding the alley. One of the boys, Ragnor, pushed off the wall and tackled Thrax with inhuman (or virus) strength. Thrax was surprised at this because the girl had barely any strength but seemed to have agility which mostly presented itself later on in a fight he discovered.

Radman grabbed Thrax's hand when Ragnor rolled off him, and twisted it. Thrax pulled back and twirled him around before stabbing him in the gut, luckily his claw wasn't glowing.

To Thrax's surprise, Radman healed instantly. He socked Thrax in response, only being able to make contact through Thrax's astonishment forcing him off guard.

At that moment, Risk curled up into a perfect sphere and Ragnor lifted her then threw her into Thrax again catching him off guard. She uncurled just after impact; Thrax yanked her in, holding her back to his upper torso. She leaped up, throwing her head back, hitting his nose prior to kicking her legs back managing to kick him between the legs, and then dropped her weight down to slid under his arms and turned to twist her wrist just enough for him to let go.

"Let's get out of here," she said worriedly, knowing this fight would end with someone's death should it be prolonged.

Nearly growling, Thrax hurled the loose pipe Risk had earlier dropped at the back of her head, hitting hard enough to render her unconscious. He ran toward her then, picked up her limp body tossing her over his shoulder. Ragnor and Radman turned around, their eyes seething with pure anger.

Ragnor raced to him hoping to tackle him once more but met with Thrax's clawed hand, punching him, rendering him unconscious as well. He lifted Ragnor by the back of his collar and studied his face. "Hmm…" he murmured, _who are these kids and how did they…_ his train of thought crashing as Radman screamed.

"Drop them now or I swear to Frank, I _will_ kill you!"

Thrax squinted at the boy, observing him. The boy's eyes were a fiery red color that matched the feeling of rage. His skin burgundy color with a few bright orange-ish spots trailing off his back and from every limb. His hands seemed rather big but not excessively so; the fingers fading in color as one reached their very blunt square-ish tips. His hair a green-ish tan color, somewhat spiked. The teen just shy of five-foot ten or eleven. He figured this kid along with the two others he was currently holding was a virus, though which one he did not know.

Thrax decided that he didn't care about fighting this kid, his biggest challenge in fighting him off would be his ability to heal but other than that he could still take him down fairly easily should he arrive alone.

He decided that what he had in mind for these kids was worth the fight.

At that thought, he left taking the two unconscious teens with him.


	2. Chapter 2: Knowledge is power, right?

Three R's, One T and so on…

**A/N: Alrighty, let's see what Thrax quote, unquote had in mind. Again, suggestions for improvement, PPLLEEAASSEE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Osmosis Jones or any of the characters used in the movie**

Chapter 2: Knowledge is power, right?

Thrax dropped Ragnor onto the table prior to leaning forward to allow Risk to fall right next to him. Both still out cold with a peaceful look on their faces partly tainted by haunted vibe given off.

He grabbed the girl by her chin a tilted her head, studying her face. "Hm…" he hummed questioningly. Letting go of her chin, he lifted her arm and hand by the wrist. He tugged at it, thinking about when she formed into that ball before the boy threw her. Her arm did not stretch to any extra length yet when he pushed it, the thing mashed down as if she lacked bones. Upon further observation he found he could twist and turn any part of her in any way one desired. However, he could never force it to stretch.

After figuring this out, he turned his attention to the boy. Remembering the enormous strength he displayed during the fight, he wondered how he could test this while the child was still comatose. _I'll have to wait 'til he wakes up but…_ not paying much attention to his own thoughts.

He stepped back, observing their appearance.

The boy's eyes were a dark grassy electric green color-not that Thrax actually thought of grass- he noticed when he raised his eyelids. The teen's skin was a violet color with a bit of an orangey tint to it. His hair striped and curly with the colors red and blue as well as areas mixed yet not quite purple. The teen was around five foot-three and had skinny arms which surprised Thrax due to the kid's strength. His hands were average size one could venture with rounded fingers.

The girl's eyes were an icy muddy brown with a hit of straight blue. Her skin an indigo color with a few dotted spotty areas in various places including the left side her face nestled on her cheek to be more specific. The spots were a magenta-ish yellowy crystal color, very odd remained the gist of Thrax's thoughts. Her hair hung just above her waist and was a dark gray-ish teal color. Her hands are average size and fingers are rounded with the tiniest point to her nails, nothing really noticeable if one is not going out of their way to see it. As for the height, about five foot-five, he decided.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Each word adopted a slight difference in affliction yet just simply stated.

Walking across the small room in about three or four steps, he leaned back in a chair against the wall listening to the radio.

Shaking, Risk awoke with a jolt but remained still. Regardless, the jolt screamed to Thrax, who only whispered, "Welcome back." Risk sat up, knocking the blanket off. "I hope you don't mind. You two were kinda cold."

_Is this guy for real?_ "Uh, thanks," chuckling awkwardly she wondered whether she should move toward an apology or say something vague and let him do all the talking, "Uh," forcing a fake chuckle in such a way as to consciously show discomfort, "So many questions, and well, I don't know how much time…" Forcing out another mini quiet laugh.

Picking up on what Risk was doing Thrax played into it, just to see how she'll handle it. "I suppose names are in order, the name's Thrax, you mighta heard about me already," he turned his head half an inch, nothing an unobservant one would pick up on, but she did and only nodded. "I'm the one you attacked in that alley, I believe you oughta apologize for that and I gotta give you guys credit kid; you and your buddies did pretty well, but just consider yourself lucky," he flexed his claw and allowed it to glow for a second.

Taking in a breath, though not in exasperation, she began, "Call me Risk," his eyes slightly narrowed in a questioning way, "Long story," she said knowing what he meant in his little gesture. "And also, sorry 'bout jumping ya back at the alley, I doubt it means anything but it's nothing personal, I usually go after dick-knob immunity cells, but there's been a few difficulties… needless to say… yeah, I think you get it," she glanced up him not realizing that her eyes had trailed down to the table.

"Yeah, baby, I get it loud and clear," spoken with no readable tone.

"Baby? Really? Then again do say 'dude' quite often sometimes…"

Thrax chuckled, "Well then, baby, how'd you guys end up in Frank?"

"Not to be cliché but it's kinda a long story," she leaned back pulling on her raised knee with interlocked fingers. Thrax looked out the window in a way to say _I got time_. Sighing she began, "First, the two boys who were with me are Ragnor and Radman, again long story, and we were born in the city of Jared. Our fathers were virus's who planted their spawns in everyday, run the mill cells." She began to fidget at the last statement, "Make a long story short we kinda met up after some weird series of events and ended up taking down Jared before we turned five and before we knew to what extent we could use our powers, afterwards we went from city to city, some we managed to take down and in some others beat us to the punch." Though she was more than decent at hiding it, Thrax's experience taught him enough to tell that, of course she shortened the story for a reason but also she purposely skirted around telling which cities they were in, had killed and who had killed the others. Knowing better than to question it now, that she'd be far more apt to see past to what he was really doing, he just nodded for her to continue, not that there a pause to begin with, "And we've been in Frank for quite some time now that I think about it, since we were twelve; we've considered killing Frank but for various reasons we haven't. Anyway, how'd you get here, where the hell are we and what did you do Radman?"

Chortling, Thrax began, "One question at time baby," the term baby for some reason irked her. "First, the last time I saw Radman was when he was threatening to kill me. And I take it since you're asking where he is that Ragnor is the one laying next to you. Second, we're at a wart on the back of Frank's foot, I burned my last place at the ingrown toe, so you'll have to settle for this place, not that I think you two'll be bothered by that. And how I got here, you'll know that in good time, baby. For now rest up, I've got plans for you tomorrow, big day."

His coolness surrounding his avoidance of the question irked her even more now, "And why should listen, why should I help you?"

"'Cause you owe me, after that little stunt you pulled in the alley, and from what you told me I know enough that the force would love to get their hands on you and your friends. I can easily stick your ass in the nearest precinct, slip back out with no one noticing and we both know how that'll turn out or I could just skip the middle man and kill right here, right now," his claw started to glow in perfect synchronization with the start of the last and.

Scowling and mentally cursing herself for going against her promise to keep _all_ of their past hidden and telling even what she had, "_Fine_, but if Ragnor or Radman gets hurt in any of it, keep in mind I've got you too, I can easily trade our freedom for your death, they're high alert right now, major health and political reforms going on, you don't think they'll jump at the thought of you returning, I know more than you realize; me, Ragnor and Radman get around," she knew better than to mention how they knew him, knowing that in an instant he'd put it all together and then, of course they'd be _really_ screwed. "I have your word they won't be hurt?"

**A/N: Oohh, what did they do in their pasts, who are the teens' fathers and what do they know about each other? **

**And PPLLEEAASSEE, constructive criticism! Also, since it's currently summer and I'm out on break I going to try to upload at least a chapter a day maybe two a good or rainy day, so until then…**


	3. Chapter 3: Right

Deceit by Omission 

**A/N: Okay, fair warning, this chapter is a little boring but important, at least somewhat, also, in the last two chapters there are some missing words, I'm sorry. I've been writing this stuff late at night or early morning, right when I'm real tired or half asleep. And I changed the title of the story in here, so in the last two it'll have a different title at the top, sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Osmosis Jones or any of the charaters used in the movie**

Chapter 3: Right

After what Ragnor described to himself as one of the most bizarre dreams he has ever had, he awoke just a few hours after Risk fell back asleep. Rubbing the blanket between his thumb and middle finger, he sat when he found he didn't recognize the wall he faced.

His head moving in large turns, he just whispered, "What the fuck..? Where am I?"

"A wart in Frank's foot," Thrax said with his eyes closed, "I was wondering when you'd wake up. Your little girlfriend, Risk, here woke up a while ago." Ragnor gave him an odd look, "She went back to sleep and in her words 'make a long story short' you guys are stuck with me for now, I need your help with some stuff and you're not leaving 'til it's done, got it?"

Ragnor's rage churned within him, "Who the hell do you think you? I don't have to fucking help you, I can just leave and if you follow me I can get your ass killed, the police would _love _to get their hands on you," his left hand clenched in a rock hard fist as he fought the insatiable desire to kill Thrax, right here, right now.

Thrax simply flexed his claw as it glowed bright, "Is that always your guys' threat; your little girlfriend said the same thing, how the police would trade your freedom for my capture; what you're too weak to finish me off yourself?" He gave an indignant bored look which served its purpose.

Ragnor was practically growling in rage now, "You want me to answer that last one?"

Thrax just laughed, "Really, baby, I think we both know how that'll turn out, besides your little girlfriend said that if anything happened to you or Radman the deal's off."

Gritting his teeth, Ragnor spoke haltingly, "No, I think we both know how it'll end, and stop calling her that; she _not_ my girlfriend!"

"But you want her to be, don't you?" Thrax chuckled, "Don't worry, baby, I couldn't care less. Just wake her up, we've got someone to find, Radman, I believe."

Ragnor looked at the clock on the radio, still the wee hours of the morning, though he didn't quite care, he was used to waking up earlier. "Hey, Risk, Risk! We gotta get up," he placed a single hand on her shoulder, gently nudging her out of a dream.

She sat up rather slowly before speaking, "What is it, three A.M?"

"Thereabouts," Ragnor said plainly, "Hey, what's the deal with that guy?"

"Uh, his name's Thrax and I'll tell you more later. So, what are we doing?" Changing who she was talking to.

"First, we've gotta find Radman; we don't want him coming after us when we go looking for my chain. That Osmosis Jones managed to get it from me in our last encounter. After that's done, we'll go from there, got it?"

"Yeah, dude, we're not a dumb as you think we are," Risk said with each word saturated in disgust. She slipped off the table and caught a small strip of bandage Thrax tossed to her, "Uh?" She said as she held it up then twisted her hand clockwise.

"For your arm, it's not bleeding as badly as it was but it won't take much to set it back."

"Oh, thanks," she tied it around her arm, covering the slash she got back at the alley.

"You guys know where Radman will be hiding?"

"Don't insult us," Ragnor spoke pure fury within his words. "Leave it to us, we can bring him back easily, but if you come with, Radman will attack on sight, give us a second to talk with him before he knows where you are and he'll be calm. But can't we just talk to him and then just leave him outta it? Honestly, it'll make more sense."

"No, his abilities will come in handy, and before you go off on each other, no I wasn't told, I just noticed it back at the alley; I stabbed the bastard and he healed instantly. And as for going off on your own, you can forget it, I'm not gonna fall for your stupid tricks, do you take me for a fool?"

"Well, yeah, kinda but not for those reasons. Anyway, no tricks, this'll go over much more peacefully if you're not there, Radman will listen to us then, you have my word; no tricks and if that isn't good enough for you then what about collateral? I think that's what it's called. You know, we leave something behind so we have to come back. Will that work?" With each word dripping with exasperation from Risk.

"Depends, what are gonna leave behind? I can only think of one thing that guarantees your return, one of you will stay behind, you decide who." He sat in his chair waiting to see how this'll play out.

Risk and Ragnor knew that even if one was left behind all three of them could still escape quite effortlessly. However, Risk meant what she said when she gave her word, Ragnor was the same way too; once they had given someone their word there was no going back, a huge honor thing to them. Not that Thrax knew this but the two did know Thrax understood everything else. He was testing them. "You stay, Ragnor. He's probably got someone out there waiting for us and I don't want you to get hurt, Radman'll be fine he can always heal himself, you can't."

"No, I'll go. I don't want you hurt. Besides didn't you make a deal that if any of us gets hurt you'll turn him in? Did you forget?"

"Yeah, but there's plenty of holes in both sides of the 'deal,' so much so that I can't even get into all of them, I just don't know if he sees this too, well… you get the point!" She slammed her palm onto her face in complete frustration, "Gah, what to do…"

At that exact moment, Ragnor grabbed her by her arms and pinned them to her side, "She'll stay, I'll go." And with that statement he threw her into Thrax who gripped her arms as well to hold her back as Ragnor dashed out the door.

"Dammit, Ragnor!" She shouted as she twisted and turned in an unnatural way in an effort to break free of Thrax's grip. He waited until Ragnor would be a safe distance away before letting go. "Ugh!" She exclaimed as she yanked her arms back not that the need to was there, "He can be such a… ugh… obstinate bastard!" She over did her facial expression as she rolled her eyes, "Dammit!"

Thrax laughed, genuinely finding this funny, "I imagine you can be just as stubborn, baby. Besides, you know that he didn't mean any harm."

"Quite the opposite, I know, it's just aggravating and I can't even say sometimes," ending her sentence looking up at the ceiling and groaning ahead of muttering, "Stubborn knob…"

Meanwhile, Ragnor continued to race toward their old hide-out knowing with unconditional certainty how that's where Radman resigned. Knowing he was already making plans or perhaps past that, ready to kill Thrax and rescue his friends.

Their favorite place to stay thankfully wasn't all that far, at an abandoned building in the little toe, what the building was once used for though, he had never inquired.

Once he got to a thoroughfare, he found the wart he was in just a little while ago was just above the middle toe. Because his super strength also gave him super speed, he managed to get there in barely any time at all.

He burst through the door and slammed it behind him, nearly knocking it off the hinges and rattling the whole wall, slightly shaking the others as well. "Radman! Radman, where the hell are you? Radman, dammit! Answer me!"

"Alright already, jeez! I'm right here. Are you okay? Is Risk with you and how did you get away; please tell me you killed the bastard and Risk is now raiding wherever he took you!"

"No, not at all, look man, you gotta come with me," he grabbed Radman's by the wrist and began to literally drag him out the door.

"What the hell is going on? I'm not leaving until you tell me," Radman threw himself backwards, throwing Ragnor off balance and pulling at his attention. "What's wrong?" He now spoke very calmly which surprised Ragnor a tad.

"A lot's happened, that guy we attacked is the Red Death, the virus who almost killed Frank," Radman gave a _you've gotta be shitting me_ look. "Yeah, I know," Ragnor answered, "Anyway, he knows too much and we're screwed if we don't do what he says, plus Risk gave him her word we'd be back, no tricks or anything. Now let's go," began to pull on Radman's wrist again.

"Wait, who are you and what have you done with Ragnor? You never do anything anyone says; you and Risk are two of the most disobedient beings to ever draw breath. And what do you mean he knows too much?"

"I mean the way he was talking earlier, I think he may know something, something Risk may have let slip up. He said something about us making a trade with immunity; something about our freedom and his capture; he knows something."

"Oh crap, are you kidding me? Risk never lets that kinda stuff slip, then again there is a first time for everything or… never mind, so basically if we don't help him or go against our word we're screwed?" The two knew that killing Thrax fell under the category of tricks, sadly for them, so that option was out too.

"Way up the creek, Radman," Ragnor finally got Radman out the door and running to the wart.

**A/N: Okay, we've got Radman, now let's go get that chain.**

**Hopefully, I'll have another chapter up today,**

**Sorry, if there are any mistakes, and please point them out if there are!**

**And, please, constructive criticism! **


	4. Chapter 4: Family Ties

Deceit by Omission

**A/n: Sorry, I didn't keep to the previous promise of uploading a chapter a day but well… sunny summer days happened, and I needed to complete an overly complicated family tree and back story for each OC in it, in order to continue the story but now that it's done…**

Chapter 4: Family Ties

Risk, still fuming toward Ragnor, began to pace with rage radiating from every step. "When the hell will he get his ass back here?"

"Relax, he's been gone for less than half an hour," Thrax chuckled, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're worried, not mad. You got a thing for him or something?"

"Dude! Just no, please don't even go there! Ragnor and Radman are too much like brothers to me!" Risk said sounding genuinely offended.

Thrax just held up his clawed hand to silence her, "Couldn't care less, baby. Now, can your boyfriend- sorry, brother-like friend run with 'super' speed too or can he just punch stuff?"

Risk shot him _the_ death glare, knowing Thrax was just trying to irk her yet too enraged to mind, sighing she wondered if she should tell him anymore but knew that odds were for him finding out later on. However, she still wanted the opportunity to keep it a secret. "Not saying, though you'll probably find out soon enough."

As if on cue Ragnor and Radman nearly broke down the door, running in. "Alrighty, we're here; we've kept our word, so what next?" Ragnor's voice riddled with disgust.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Thrax spoke rather blasé, tweaking at Ragnor's and Radman's tempers.

"Radman, Thrax; Thrax, Radman. There, so what next? We go looking for that stupid chain of yours?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" His tone suggesting a rhetorical question.

"You mentioned it before; not exactly outright though," Ragnor answered. "So, where the hell is it? You don't seem to be the kinda virus to go off on a wild goose chase; you have something in mind don't you, as to its whereabouts. Maybe even a plan set up..?"

"Yep, but here's the deal, should any of you make a break for it I will kill the others straight away, got it?" The three just responded with a single angry expression. "I'll take that as a yes," he began. "Now, I lost my chain to Jones, who I'm assuming you already know, in a fight on Frank's daughter, Shane's eye. I'm pretty sure since Jones has got this city eating outta the palm of his hand that he's kept the chain, as a trophy rather than leaving it at the station in storage. I wouldn't be surprised however, if he _is_ keeping it at the station on display.

"Now, my plan is simple, first we organize a distraction, large enough to keep most of the cops outta the precinct, Risk, I've been thinkin', you get dolled up and try to persuade the scum of Frank to help us, have them gather at the brain; it'll get the cops to move quickly. Then, Radman and Ragnor will break in and find the chain. This is where your abilities will come in; after you find the chain we need to keep the police scrambling like the morons they are, Ragnor use your strength to break the lock and release all the prisoners held there. Radman protect Ragnor, you can heal, he can't and don't want him to get hurt and the deal off, got it? Anyway, get your asses back here pronto after your jobs are done."

Risk just squinted before whispering, "Sexist ass wipe," and then spoke clearly. "By the way, as for 'breaking in' unless Ragnor breaks all the alarms which will act as a fishing reel and reel back at least half of the… Never mind, the point is that your plan holds a lot of flaws." She turned to Ragnor, "It'll still work though, regardless, so..." Ragnor just chuckled and nodded.

"Get to work!" Thrax yelled just before each teen left.

They all wondered the same thing, _what the hell is he gonna do while we're gone?_

Radman and Ragnor got to the precinct fairly quickly; they would remain hidden in the shadows until the cops started to leave. They knew it may take a while but not too long. So, to pass the time they just simply talked.

"Well, whatdoya think of Thrax, now that we've met him? I mean, he's not quite what I expected but I'm still not exactly sure what I did expect," Ragnor said.

In response, "Yeah, it's kinda weird. I've never really thought much about him. Though, I am kinda worried about him finding out about our parents, especially Risk's parents. Knowing what we know so far, I wouldn't think he'll hold back, I think he'd kill her if he knew. However, same goes for ours but for different reasons of course. And he'd kill us mostly for our grandfather."

"Which one, though, Laken or Ahatè?"

"Both for obvious reasons. If you really think about it, well, not even, if you _just _think about it we really have a fucked up past. Let's review shall we," Radman continued without sounding pompous but rather a bit sad. "First, the divide sends our families, ours and Thrax's, into an overly competitive race to kill each other and people as well, and they find a little _too much_ enjoyment within it. Second, how many viruses in our family/our side of the divide are virus spawns? Granted there were some issues that came up such as what happened with Risk's parents. But of course that's a story for another time…" Ragnor nodded in agreement besides he already knew the story anyway and had wondered if it would ever come back to haunt them, with Thrax's return, it did. Radman kept on without pause, not as if he was ignoring whatever Ragnor was doing but rather Ragnor just had a quick train of thought. "I don't know, it's just, do you ever wonder if the divide will end, and we can just go our separate ways?"

Ragnor sighed knowing the answer too well unfortunately, "No, it won't end until one side is completely wiped out and what are the chances of that happening. Not to mention a virus or bitter immunity cell may decide to resurrect old ghost should it die at all. So, scratch that first sentence it won't die unless all involved in any way, shape, or form die. And that still may not work out so well. So, honestly no, I don't think it'll ever end, though I wish it would." Ragnor looked down at the police cars parked beneath the building they were sitting on. Most of the parked cars however, were in the parking lot in front of the precinct. One was just parking when Ragnor sensed something was horribly wrong. His sense urged him with good reason to watch closely. He waved for Radman to come closer and watch.

Two male immunity cells stepped out of the car looking around and quite shady. One went to the corner to stand watch and the other walked casually to the back door before opening it and yanking out the handcuffed passenger who was considerably smaller than both of them. She looked absolutely terrified, as if she had done nothing wrong. The cell at the corner nodded for the other to drag the girl, germ who seemed to be around the age of thirteen or so, off into the pitch-dark ally. The guy at the corner remained there watching for intruders to come wandering into their secret.

The guy in the alley threw the girl into the side of the building before kneeing her hard into her gut causing her to gag and puke. Radman thought he might follow suit while Ragnor was like a steamed lobster cooking within he own pure rage and ire. She simply sobbed afterwards, while the cop kicked her face as she bent down, he began to bring out his dick.

Ragnor looked at Radman who was already on the edge of the building waiting to jump and kill this bastard. The brothers jumped from the building, Radman landing on his feet by the girl and Ragnor landed on the cop. Radman grabbed the girl's hand gently and lifted her up before speaking to this trembling, pained kid, "Come on, I'll get you outta here." And with that he took off with her in his arm.

Meanwhile, Ragnor had managed to grabbed hold of the cop's gun and was now holding it, finger twitching on the trigger, adrenaline fueled by blind fury, at the cop's head. "Please," he whispered, pleading to keep his life, "Please…"

"No." A minute later the both the officers were dead; the one at the corner had precursor pointing towards death.

Radman had brought the girl to a nearby abandoned building, one they had used before in situations like this, sadly… He flipped on an old, flickering light then pulled out two boxes. He opened the first one and handed her the blanket and pillow it had contained. The girl was still sitting on the chair he carried earlier her too. He told her to lift her feet and he slipped the box under them. She let out an agitated sigh, not quite sure if she should trust him but knew she was in no position to fight back right now.

In the second box, Radman picked up a bottle of medicine (ironically for a germ) and tossed it to her. She caught it and asked, "Pain killers?"

Radman nodded, "Look, I won't be back but if you need to hide out for a bit this should be a decent spot but once you leave don't come back 'cause then you're more likely to be found. And don't tell anyone else about this place or me and my friend, 'k?" His tone an endearing one.

She nodded in response and Radman left to meet up with Ragnor who was now back on the top of the building, stewing on his thoughts. Radman sat down next to him and waited.

By now, Risk had gathered a few volunteers. These guys were just small time and if someone had even whispered the words "in a big score" they came running. The kind of guys who _only_ thought with the mind between their legs. Risk knew they would be easy to pull into the plan. She had only told them that she needed their help, "If you would just gather at the brain…" her finger trailed around the left lower jaw of who seemed to be their leader if they have one, "I'll make it worth your while…" Her tone just a touch too suggestive however the thinking minds of these guys said _knock yourself out, how bad could it be, she needs your help_.

"Alrighty, doll-face, but just know I hate sharing," he leaned in for a playful kiss as she simply slid away from him.

"Sorry, but you kinda have to. You see, though you seem like… an adequate man, I still need a few more guys," now loosening her previous tone, like a knot in a rope, the extra rope from the loosened knot extending to her eyes. "It's a big plan."

The bacterium sighed, "I know a guy, well, chick who can help. It's another virus but she's always been good to us bacteria. She runs a large group just outside the liver. She might help." His eyes trailed down for a moment and then back up. Risk could feel her skin crawling, especially as he spoke once more, "But it'll cost ya. Just some more alone time with me…"

Risk, knowing he would never return from this excursion to the brain, agreed.

Even though they were at the kidneys before, it was not long until they finished the trip to the liver. Once they had found the group of bacteria, Risk noticed a semi-hidden virus within them. As she moved closer with her own small cluster of bacteria, she recognized the virus. "The past lives," she muttered. Her stomach dropped to the fiery pits of hell in sync with her heart stopping but not at the virus's astonishing appearance. Her hair was a gray-ish red color braided to her shoulders then curled down the rest of her back. Her skin a green-blue color with tiny numerous spots of a dark teal on her left cheek. And her eyes a fire/sunny orange. Her height and hands matched that of Risk's.

As Risk's mind sped to a mile a minute, there was only one thought she could barely allow to slow and continue to ponder, this virus is Rada, _my twin_.

**A/n: Well, on that note, time to be a tad cruel and leave you with a cliffhanger. The next chapter should be up by tomorrow though. Until then…**


	5. Chapter 5: Jackpot!

Deceit by Omission 

**A/n: This one is short but important, and somewhat boring but you won't have to worry about that last cliffhanger. We now have Rada in the mix! Next chapter won't be as boring though, anyway, enjoy! Also, for the record, I don't have anything against flames painted on cars, to each their own, and you'll know why this is here about ¾ of the way through the chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Osmosis Jones or any of the characters used in the movie**

Chapter 5: Jackpot!

Just as Risk made her troubling-for lack of a better word- discovery Thrax had managed to disguise himself by closing up his trench coat and flipping the collar up to hide the lower half of his face with his dreadlocks hidden in a hat that was pulled over to hide his eyes. It was far from an impressive disguise but it kept the other cells on the street from recognizing him, so it served its purpose. He had made his way into a clothing store, not that he needed new clothes but felt it was best to find something for the three teens, seeing as they only wear a tee-shirt and jeans. His reason for this was that later the kids would need a certain appearance for his plan later on.

As he made his selections he thought back to Risk calling him a "sexist ass-wipe" and knew all three of the kids would be calling him that when he showed what he had chosen. After making his purchase he headed back home wishing he could have just stolen them but of course, he couldn't make a scene and blow his cover.

Meanwhile, Risk still stood there, in front of her sister shocked. _Will she recognize me? Does she know I'm here and could that be why she's here? Did she leave Dad and is hiding here, making a name for herself but still keeping a low enough profile where Dad won't find her? No, Dad has ties everywhere; surely he knows but then again, he hasn't found me and Ragnor and Radman yet or has he? But then why would he just leave us alone, does he think we're dead? Does he know we're alive but we are dead to him? No, he'd have had us killed by now if that was true or does he actually care enough for us not to harm us, to just let us go? And for that matter…_ Rada, her twin had finally seen her and spoke, crashing her train of thought.

"Raca? Is that you?" She asked half surprised, half hopeful yet with a tint of something Risk could not identify. Regardless, Risk scowled at her old name being used once more.

Sighing with her eyes closed, she spoke, "Two things, one please don't call me that, I'm known as Risk now and second," she peeked through her eyes and gritted her teeth in anxiety but did not speak through her teeth. "You're not gonna kill me, are you?"

Rada smiled but internally sighed in sadness at the need for such a question, especially from her own sister, "Of course not, I just can't believe you're here, I… Just get over here." She opened her arms and Risk reluctantly walked over and hugged her sister; both wanted to cry. "Oh, my sis, how have you been? I haven't seen you since we were seven, so what's that; about eight years… oh geez, we've both grown, I can't believe you're fifteen, but then again we are twins so…" She chuckled awkwardly.

"I've been good I guess. I've been here for a while actually. So, what are you doing here and how long have you been here?" Risk knew better than to talk of Dad.

"I've been here for less than a year actually and I'm here because I decided to just be on my own for awhile. This place flies under the radar as far as the divide goes, though I found odd that Thrax was here, but at least that asshole is outta the picture, huh?"

"So… you're still taking part in the divide? I mean, if so, why would you come here then?"

Sighing Rada motioned for the bacteria surrounding us to leave for a moment, "Truth be told, I _really_ hate the other side but I just want this stuff to end; forget eye for an eye, the divide calls for an eye for a life. And quite frankly, I'm sick of it. Don't get me wrong, I do love what I do it's just, I wanna do it on my own terms and the divide is causing so many problems as you well know… and well, I think you get it."

"Yeah, I do. So, you're between neutral and our side of the divide?"

"Yep, pretty much," she groaned dryly. "So, what are you up to with this brain thing the bacteria are talking about, what's going on?"

"Well, its long story," Risk began as Rada raised an eyebrow to say, _Do you know any other? _"But I'm kind of stuck with this one guy and it's important I get this done. Will you help?"

"I'll lose almost all my guys if not all…" Rada sighed to say family is worth it, "One condition, you've been hiding for a while and no one has known where you've been the past few years except when you've killed a human or an unusually large number of immunity cells who were abusing their power just seem to vanish and _no one knows_," trailing her last words a tad, "what happened to them… so I want to go into hiding with you for a while. Just to get out from under this divide thing for while."

"Sounds like a plan, but there are going to be some issues but as long as you listen and don't freak out it shouldn't be too much of a problem. 'K? I've got your word?"

"Yeah, I promise. Oh, and one other thing, can we keep in contact afterwards as long as it doesn't cause any problems…" Her voice was not timid but not demanding.

Risk smiled a bit previous to speaking, "Sure thing, sissy."

Her twin scowled at the nickname and Risk picked up on it, _'k, she doesn't like sissy anymore_.

* * *

><p>Ragnor and Radman knew it would take a while before the cops left the precinct but they did not think it could possibly take this long. They had almost fallen asleep from boredom-they didn't feel much like talking to pass the time-by the time an oddly large number of cops finally left all at once.<p>

The two jumped from the building and raced into the precinct. The place was almost deserted, ignoring the germs and bacteria locked in their holding cells. "Nice jobs, Risk." Ragnor whispered as he grinned.

There were a few cops still there, such as the chief who was locked in his office terrified that of all times this had to occur it was now. To a certain level this surprised Radman but to an equal degree he kind of expected it.

The two began to sneak around looking for the chain. Figuring that Jones probably did not have an office, they just searched for an evidence room of some sort. "I was just thinking, Jones seems pretty damn cocky, what if he kept the chain as a trophy, didn't Thrax mention something like that?"

"Yeah, but what if it's a trick to get us closer to Jones so he could kill us and then since Risk will probably be back at the wart quicker than us, he could kill her quickly and be rid of us. Then again, we are doing his dirty work, I dunno know, maybe he's got some other motive. Either way, I don't trust this guy."

"I don't either, Ragnor. Now come on, we got a chain to find."

The two continued their search for quite some time. Ducking the occasional cops who ran through the offices grabbing maps or whatever the chief needed. The two found a storage room containing evidence and found nothing within it with the exception of a gun they figured they might be able to use. "Let's go, it's not here. Should we still trigger the alarms and let out the _prisoners_?"

"Yeah, probably, I'll go do that right now," Ragnor followed his words just before they left.

Before they went back to the wart though, they hid in a nearby alley. Osmosis Jones's car was parked just outside the precinct. "Wha?" Radman said, "How didn't we see them in there?"

Ragnor just pointed, they were at a donut stand across the street, "Dumbasses, I woulda thought Drix would drag his ass out to the brain already, or… have they already dealt with it… whatever. Anyway, I was thinking, this thing is a chain, so what is he's kept it and is using it a keychain. He loves his car, judging by the ridiculous flames painted on it, so why not keep your most precious trophy in it. He spends more time that car that in his own home, would be my guess. I'm gonna check and see if he left it there." Ragnor ran to the car, keeping low and looked through the front window on the driver's side before smiling, "Jackpot," he whispered loudly as checked to see if the door was locked. Surprisingly, it was not, _a trap_? He thought but ignored it and grabbed the chain which hung from the rear-view mirror. He questioned why he could not see it before from the alley as the chain was in plain sight but he, again, ignore his thought. "Let's go man!"

The smiling brothers took off running thankful to get the heck of there!

**A/n: Well, now that that's outta the way… let the story take off!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Near Future

Deceit by Omission

**A/N: Another kind of dull chapter but a sassy one nonetheless,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Osmosis Jones or the characters used in the movie**

Chapter 6: The Near Future

Risk had brought Rada just outside the wart the four-if things go according to plan, five soon- of them had been hiding in. She paced, nervous not quite sure what to say to Thrax or Rada who still remained in the dark as to who the "friend" was that she was helping. Finally, Risk stopped and said, "Fuck it, uh, Rada? I haven't been entirely honest with you about whom I was helping… back at the brain. And well, you can't freak out and just listen, ok?"

"Yeah…" Rada started slowly, warily. "What's going on..? Is something wrong?"

"Well, it depends on how you look at it, so…" she looked around for no apparent reason, grabbed her sister's wrist and pulled, though not forcefully, her into the wart, where Thrax was waiting.

"Hi, baby. Who's your friend? I thought we agreed no tricks unless, of course you and your friend are into _that_ kinda thing…"

Risk and Rada both infuriated and absolutely disgusted at the thought of being in a threesome with their twin, spoke in sync. "Dude, NO! She's my sister!"

Thrax's eyes rose in slight surprise, "Calm down, babies, I was just joking. Anyway, what's your name, babe?"

Through gritted teeth, Rada spoke, "The name's Rada, dick-knob." Her last few words stated in a somewhat sultry tone.

"Well, well, so what's a cat like you doing here?"

Rada refused to verbally answer; she just used her eyes and wondered _am I flirting with him_?

At that moment, just like before, Ragnor and Radman burst through the door yelling, "We got it! We got the chain!" Ragnor whipped it at Thrax's face. Thrax merely raised a hand to catch the chain. "Now what, you sadistic bastard?" Ragnor did not sound angry but rather amused.

"Well, seeing as we have a new member," Thrax pointing toward Rada, "We're going to the brain without carrying any dead weight with us."

"Hey, those bacteria, your 'dead weight', were my friends. They just fried doing your bidding!" Rada pounced on Thrax, something he seemed to enjoy as she caught her, midair, by the arm and twirled her around, like a little dance. "Fuck you!"

"Sound like a gas, baby," he said trailing a long glowing claw down her jaw line, "But I don't go for jailbait, unless of course you persist…"

"Hon, I sooner die then fuck you!"

"I can make that happen, if you really wanna stick to your guns," spoken in a sexy, sarcastic tone, "Besides, baby, you couldn't have really cared for the scum that much, after all you knew they were going to die." His face drew dangerously close to hers as he pulled her in, his cock a little too close for her comfort, "And you let it happen…"

Rada was breathless when he finally let go of her, she was just a bit too stunned; Radman noticed, ignoring his own feelings of jealousy toward Thrax. He was ready to leap, wanting to protect Rada.

"Anyway, I was thinking, whatever you two did seemed to work out," pointing with his now chain dressed hand, at Rada and Risk. "You might be able to pull off a decent distraction if you use your more… eye drawing qualities to lure the guards away, I'll take care of the rest. As for you guys," Thrax motioned to the now fuming boys, "stick with me, I'll need your help too, as ridiculous as that sounds."

"With what exactly? We're not falling into some trap," Radman merely stated.

"I need you to keep any other guards off my back once we're at the hypothalamus gland and for my escape, but if you four can prove yourselves useful you can come with me. But don't expect me to come back for you, once that alarm goes off, you're on your own lest we reach another body. Got it?"

"Jeez, you're about as heartless as the Ebola virus, you're not related are you?"

Thrax was now boiling in his anger, "I'll have you know, Ebola is a case of _dandruff_ compared to me. _My only relation with an Ebola virus is from when I killed fifteen of them, one for every pathetic year you've been alive! _You couldn't stand to be with one for five minutes before they'd kill a pathetic excuse for a virus such as yourself! If fact I should kill you right now!" He lunged forward with his claw glowing a deep orange.

Rada dodged it as Risk leaped forward twisting his arm out of the way causing him to trip over a chair and fall backwards. He looked at her with great astonishment, never in a million years would he expect something like that. "Knock it off, both of you. Rada, you promised and Thrax one more stunt like that and the deal won't just be off, I'll kill you myself!"

"Well, looks like this cat's got claws," Thrax said sarcastically, drawing out the first word as he stood up, dusting himself off.

"Fuck off!" Risk began to storm off before Thrax quickly yanked her back by her arm, "Gah, what the fuck is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem, baby, but you will if you don't _sit down_," Thrax threw her into a chair, "And _shut up_!" Risk nearly growling decided the fight was not worth it, gritted her teeth and sighed to calm herself. Rada found herself doing the same and Ragnor and Radman just sat on a table barely attempting to bury their fury. _One more time_, Ragnor thought, _and you won't have to worry about your petty little record_.

Truth be told, whether Thrax would admit it to himself or not, he was starting to grow fond of these teens, their feistiness reminded him of himself years ago before_… no, mustn't think about that_; as well as other viruses in his life so long ago. The real reason why he wanted so desperately for them to quote "shut up" and listen was that deep down, he actually wanted them to stick around a bit longer or at least not die. Something seemed a tad too familiar about Rada and Risk. Ragnor and Radman had a similar familiarity but not exactly alike the sisters. Though what the difference was he could not quite figure out.

Now that the teens were quiet he felt it was the best time to speak, "I'll be escaping through the mouth. I suggest you do the same. You see, once they find out this city was killed by the Red Death it's going to go into quarantine. You won't survive there, which I'm going to assume you already know. So, Risk, Rada as soon as your jobs are done, race to the mouth, get out quickly. You are air-born viruses, right?" The teens just nodded, instead of saying, _we can be but are the kind to often travel through urine should we not be a hurry_. Thrax just sighed; he found that with these teens, to a certain level he could loosen up yet he still knew better than to do so. "Ragnor, Radman, for you two it's going to be different of course, you guys won't be able to leave until later and unless you can fly that may pose a bit a challenge. Ragnor, you may be able to carry Radman, and run if you have super speed, which, again I'm assuming you do because of how quickly you get around. Other than that, you guys are on your own for your escape. 'K?"

Each teen responded with their own form of yes prior to Ragnor questioning Thrax about when their outing to the brain would take place, "Alrighty then, but when are we gonna pull this shit off? It just seems like you've been making plans and forcing us to complete them, in this one you're actually gonna do something…"

Thrax only smirked and raised an eyebrow though not in an overly used way, then spoke but one word, "Tomorrow."

**A/N: Sorry you had to read that, I know it was quite drab but now the real story can begin!**


	7. Chapter 7: Precursor

Deceit by Omission 

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long! But I hope you like it, and fair warning this chapter makes the story live up to it's rating of M; Also, please know that I'm not this sexist, I don't like how I've portrayed men in this chapter however it was needed to the story, so I hope you'll understand, And enjoy :D **

**P.S. It's exactly 4,300 words without the Author's Note XD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of what was used in the movie though I do own what wasn't, I.E. the OCs and plot**

Chapter 7: Precursor

Thrax awoke in the middle of the night, refusing to glance at the clock; _its dark out, the street lights are on, its night_. He had fallen asleep in an old chair leaned up against the wall. While Rada and Risk fell asleep on the floor with only a blanket covering them; Ragnor and Radman had dozed off on the table Thrax had placed two of the kids on before, **(A/N: Chapter 2)**.

He sighed, usually from what he had observed, when one sleeps they seem peaceful, unless, of course they are having a nightmare. However, these kids while somewhat calm still appeared troubled. A stripe of agony was marked across their otherwise painted serene faces.

Quietly, Thrax muttered, "What happened to you?" He stood up and walked out the door with not a hint of what trailed behind him.

Following the path of the streetlights with no destination, he eventually stopped when he reached a hill that overlooked a main road and part of the city. Sighing, he sat allowing his mind to drift and wander until it stumbled into the "still place". He stared at the road and the never ending stream of cars that just sped past him. _Look at them, _he thought, _they have no idea they're about to die… sis, I miss you… Uh! Why do you care? Let old ghosts die, let sleeping dogs lie, _**she's dead**_! You destroyed the city that destroyed her, it doesn't matter anymore, and she doesn't matter anymore. She doesn't matter anymore than that dead-ex of yours! It's been years since… why do you still care you motherfucking piece of spit? City after city, these cells don't matter, they'll turn on you in a second, they're no better than viruses or those piece of spit bacteria; they're just as low. Besides, you've got a record to worry about so…_

Rada cleared her throat, causing Thrax to freeze, grateful yet still questioning whether he hadn't begun to say his thoughts. "Hello, you ok?" She asked.

"Hm? Yeah, baby, why wouldn't I be?" Thrax responded coolly.

"You just seem sad is all, anyway, why are you out here? What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just needed a break from you freaks '_is all_,' you guys are a pain even when you sleep, you know."

"Oh, _really_," drawing out her words in an almost amusing way, "Then, _why_ haven't you yelled at me yet to leave? _If _you _really_ thought that, I'd be either dead or on my way back. So, ya mind telling me what's really going on here?"

"Yeah, I do mind because there's nothing to tell and you're only proving my point; you're annoying and if you don't leave I'm gonna toss you down this hill."

"All right," Rada said holding up her hands in a _no need to get violent_ sarcastic kind of way. "Fine then, I'll go but I'm gonna find out what's really going on eventually, you can bet your ass on that one."

Thrax, in a blind rage that burst from Frank knows where, lashed out with an open hand, slashing Rada. Rada placed her hand over eye and cheek covering the cut. Her look of shock stabbed at Thrax's stomach (Or whatever he has that resembles one).

She moved her hand and Thrax saw the gash he left just below her right eye, _she looks like Ta... No! Don't go there_. He held out his hand in an almost apologetic manner. Rada just squinted as she moved her hand once more though not for what he hoped; to shove his away, regardless, her gesture still worked in his favor.

He grabbed her hand and yanked her towards him and just whispered, "I'm sorry."

Rada pulled away and shook her head, "No, you _liar_, you just want to keep your deal going... go- go fuck yourself for all I care." She turned and ran. Where, though, Thrax had some idea.

He closed his eyes, "Oh, no," sighing previous to chasing after her.

"_What do you want_?" The venom in her voice literally sending chills down Thrax's back.

"Look, I'm sorry, kid. You just reminded me of... of my sister. No tricks," he lifted up his hands, the left one wrapped with the chain, stayed up for half a second longer than its twin.

Rada could tell he was sincere but not entirely honest, he was definitely hiding something else, "Look, I'm not gonna question much further now," she turned her head slightly, displaying only one frighteningly serious eye, "But you will eventually have to... never mind, I'm not gonna tell Risk though she'll probably know. Let's just go now, back to the wart..." She pointed over her shoulder with her thumb. Thrax just nodded.

Rada opened the door, letting out such an odd sweet scent. "Hm, what the... Are you guys... cooking?"

Thrax walked in after Rada and looked at three viruses sitting on the floor each hovering around a pan. A bowl placed next to them, held a small spoon and what seemed to be pancake batter made from scratch. Risk held the pan above a large lighter balanced on a small box. Radman was holding two knives for flipping and Ragnor held a plate with a mountainous stack of fresh pancakes.

Thrax just chuckled, "Uh... whatcha doing there?"

"Makin' pancakes, want some?" Radman's tone reflected one of peace and humor. As if he had only realized what a strange sight this must have been by Thrax's reaction.

Rada just grinned and basked in the glow of nostalgia, "Just like we used to do, remember, sis?"

"Well, if I didn't remember I wouldn't be doing this right now, now would I?"

"I guess so," Rada sat down on her knees beside Radman who fought his grin. "Where'd you find the stuff to make this?"

"We stole it," Ragnor smiled. Rada gave surprised look before Ragnor spoke again, "No, we didn't, keep in mind this place wasn't always abandoned and whoever was last here left a ton of boxes, we found a few groceries in one of them. It's not much but enough to make a spit-load of pancakes and decent ones at that, I think. Anyway, we've got enough batter left over to make about six more, plus we've got this plateful, so eat up."

Thrax laughed and sat down, finding himself able to relax regardless of what was planned. "Hey, pass that plate!" Ragnor handed to plate to Thrax who grabbed seven pancakes, then passed it to Rada who grabbed five and repeated Thrax's actions. "Alrighty, don't get too relaxed," Thrax said, partly to himself, "After this we've got a city to destroy."

"Must you ruin this," Risk said shaking her head, "Dude, let it go. We know what we've gotta do, just breathe and eat for now."

Thrax grinned as he stuffed two pancakes at once in his mouth, "Hey, slow down there no one is gonna take it from you!" Rada joked, letting out a laugh which lifted Thrax in a way he could not expected. Rada glanced at him and then towards a door; Thrax blinked, replacing the more obvious gesture of a nod.

He followed her into the next room. She let him walk past her as she silently leaned on the door, pushing it shut. He turned to look at her and she responded with a coy yet fiery peek through her gray-ish red colored bangs. He chuckled making her blush, _she looks like Nachelle,_ he thought. He moved toward her and with one hand, the clawed one, lifted her face up to his and rammed his lips onto hers. She nearly jumped both surprised and not by this action. Her breath increased as she found how much she wanted him right then. Her heart pounded harder than it ever had before in such a way that almost made her cry.

Her mouth never felt his leave as his hand trailed up underneath her shirt quickly, though feeling slow at the time, reaching toward her chest. One tear ran down her cheek involuntarily as she felt him unhooking her bra and lifting off her shirt.

Their mouths still never leaving the other's and eyes never opening, his tongue forced its way into her mouth and gently played with hers. His hand now hiked its way down to her pants and began toying with the button and zipper. Fairly soon, her pants fell to her ankles and she leaped up, wrapping her legs around his waist, her hands barely managed to keep its grip on his clothes which all currently remained on his figure.

His hand ripped the underwear from her waist and gripped her crotch, making her moan as he gingerly moved his fingers, playing a game with her body. At that moment, they fell to the floor and Thrax moaned as well. His other hand which had been only used to hold her up now gripped her back pinning her to him. His other hand, still maintaining its grip of her lower region, began to feel its way up, within her; she whimpered and moaned as he warmed his claw.

Suddenly, his mouth broke off from hers, causing her to gasp as her realized she had forgotten to breathe, which she would have found odd as moments ago her breath had sped up, but she instead she found herself sad at that his mouth was no longer locked with hers. However, she quickly distracted as she discovered where Thrax's mouth now lingered, where his most active hand once was.

She sharply gasped, stunning herself as his tongue wiggled, just shy of inside her. She let go of him and attempted to hold her breath so as not to embarrass herself. Her hands grabbed at the floor trying to hold herself in place, trying to keep her from writhing in pleasure. She let out an almost pained, semi-suppressed moan as he continued his work.

Her legs desired both to curl and fall limp as he began to wriggle out of his shirt. Three tears ran down each cheek as she came to realize what would occur next. Her hands trembled as she whispered, "I- I can't." Thrax's tongue pushed forward causing her to whimper.

"Seems to me like you can, baby…" He whispered sarcastically as her moved his face to her ear, "Just let me do all the work…" He moved back down, kissing between her breasts as he drew closer to her stomach and began to unbutton his pants.

She began to sob as a few more tears ran down her face, "I can't! I want to, but I can't..!"

Thrax felt her pang of sadness and weakness while he brought his head off of her, sat up on top of her waist and stared into her eyes sympathetically, "What wrong?"

"I want to but…" her head tilted toward her shoulder as she thought of how far they could go, "I just can't…" She knew why she should not, though held onto her strong desire for Thrax to take charge, force her to trust him, persist and plunge in.

"Why can't you?" Thrax sensed this about her, his heart pounded with her angst; his voice changed and adopted a sultry tone, "Baby…"

She gasped, squirmed out from under him, seized her clothes which she had expected to be in a pile but instead were strewn about on the floor and dashed out the door, still completely naked, past Risk, Ragnor and Radman and into the alleyway beside the building made from the wart.

Risk looked up, worried and looked toward the door her twin sister had run from. Her temper rapidly lost itself as she witnessed Thrax walk out from the room with a new gleam of sweat that decorated his forehead which replaced the shirt he lacked. She raced to him, slamming him into the wall quite painfully, "What the fuck did you do to my sister?" She ricocheted his head off the wall several times before racing after her sister, nearly blinded by her tears.

Rada, wearing not a stitch of clothing, sat in the trash and shadows of the alleyway, leaned her back against the building and sobbed and sobbed and sobbed.

Risk caught her breath, composing herself as she choked back tears. She ran to her sister and knelt down, gently stroking Rada's face, wiping away the tears. "Are you alright?"

Rada took in a hybrid gasp/sob, "No… I fucked Thrax!"

Risk closed her eyes, "Please tell me it wasn't rape…"

"No…" Rada wiped away her tears using a wrist, "Well, technically, I didn't fuck him… we did everything but…"

"You blew him and he…"

"No; clothes off, at least all of mine and he, well, explored…"

Risk repressed the urge to hurl; if her sister had sex with Thrax then that was her choice yet to see her hurt like this, "Are you alright, like did he hurt you?"

She shook her head no, "Can you help me?"

"Sure, here," Risk handed Rada the shirt and bra. She weakly put them on and stood; Risk picked up her torn panties and pants. Risk ground her teeth when she noticed the tear and handed off the clothes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered while she dressed minus the underwear which she cast off. "Can we go for a quick walk?"

"Sure," Risk held her sisters hand and for the next few minutes remained silent in desire to create a safe distance between them and the wart.

Finally though, Rada spoke, "I don't know why I was crying. I mean, I really wanted him… so bad! Seriously, I cannot tell you how badly I want to go back there and- and- go at it like a couple of monkeys!" Risk, soundlessly gagging, simply listened, "I don't know what stopped me… you don't think it was fear do you?"

"It may have been, but fear of what?" Rada blushed and Risk developed a creeping grin, "Don't tell me that… Have you seriously never fu- I thought you had by now."

"No, I never meet a guy I really wanted to, you know?"

"Yeah, I get what you mean, sissy," Rada grimaced. Risk recalled her distain for the little moniker and continued, "Truth be told there's hardly a guy out there I'd ever consider… Only one I can think of where I'd lack reluctance to…" She blushed.

"Wait, have you ever..? I'd have thought…"

"What that I was sleeping around, no." Risk's tone displayed no offense to the remark, "The guy I would sleep with, there hasn't really been a moment where, well, it just hasn't come up, I guess…"

"Ugh, where are those girls," Thrax paced, his DNA (Blood) surging through him carrying an extreme rage.

"_You are in no position to get upset_!"Radman exploded, "_I've got half a mind to break my promise and you along with it! If you hadn't tried to rape Rada we wouldn't be in this situation right now, you _fucking bastard!" His fury beyond all logic and emotion, Radman slammed Thrax into the wall; with his ire providing strength further than that of his twin brother, Thrax left an indent in the wall and found himself aching wherever Radman's hands had landed.

Soon though, Ragnor ripped Radman off Thrax and threw him to the floor, "Enough!" He screamed, "Both of you get a grip! Radman, I'm just as mad as you that he tried to rape her but stop!"

"It's wasn't rape you assholes; she wanted me."

"Shut the _fuck_ up, Thrax! You are in _no_ position to argue! If I can trust that you two can be alone for a short while, I will go get the girls. I'll be back soon," soon after, he did as stated and returned with the girls.

Rada could not even bring herself to look up at Thrax, and mutely sobbed when she saw Radman. "I'm sorry; Radman don't worry, Thrax didn't hurt me he; he stopped when I told him no… I just over reacted." Radman saw the sincerity within her words and dropped the majority of his current anger. "Anyway, when are we gonna take down the city?"

Thrax smirked, "Now."

**The Brain**

The four teen viruses ran from the car and crouched down just behind the fence and a bush, almost piled on top of each other. Thrax had killed the guard assigned to the area; all were surprised that there had only been one guard there especially after Frank's near death experience, not to mention the fact that Thrax had sneaked his way into the brain last time by burning a hole through the fence which he had just finished doing once more.

Rada and Radman ran swiftly to him, causing Risk and Ragnor to fall onto each other. Risk chuckled and blushed, making Ragnor's head tilt in amusement. Prior to him quickly kissing her, Rada called them to catch up.

Thrax soon lead them to the entrance which was crawling with guards and few immunity cells. Thrax glanced at Rada and Risk who rolled their eyes knowing right away what he was implying. Risk pulled up her shirt to her breasts tying it tightly showing off her reasons for wearing loose shirts. She then helped her sister cut off her pant legs and making their new length just a few inches away from her hips. They both let down their hair, creating a need for Ragnor and Radman to hide their shit-eating grins. Thrax handed them the mascara and lip-stick he brought. They hastily put it on, using a ridiculous amount that matched or rivaled what they seen the most promiscuous sluts wearing; Rada using her hair tie tied her shirt back tightening it and grabbed her sister's hand as they did a sexy school girl strut.

As they walked in front of the guards, fighting back the unreasonably strong urge to bitch slap all, who were currently fanaticizing the world's filthiest smut about them, they glanced at the others' hiding spot hoping they were not watching. The guards drew closer yet the sisters knew they would never follow them should they stop here. And ignoring that awful, shaky feeling which had settled within their guts they looked into the other's eyes.

Both leaned forward pressing their lips together, bringing each other closer as well as the guards who soon found themselves… excited. The sisters quickly found themselves pressing forward, now making out; lips parted and tongues entwining. Rada gripped her sister's hips and pinned them to hers. Risk moved her hands on Rada's back and chose against lowering them any further. The guards grew more rowdy in response and the girls parted faces and turned to them. Risk spoke in the sultriest voice she could muster, "You know, if you want more… just follow us…" She used one finger to motion them over and then whispered, "We're into the group thing… the more the merrier." They turned on one foot, still holding hands and ambled toward Thrax, Radman and Ragnor followed by those they hoped would; all of whom soon brutally slaughtered. They wiped off the make-up, tied up their hair, untied their shirts and continued on. _Damn_, Ragnor thought, _And even without the make-up she's still sexy_.

It took not one more moment for Thrax to thrust his claw into the lock on the door which the now late guards had been protecting, and not only shatter the lock but use his claw to melt the majority of the door itself. He glanced into the building, _Clear_, "Let's go," he motioned.

Lurking from corner to corner like marauders, making sure to remain soundless, and keeping their backs pressed to walls as they each proceeded through the Frank's brain. Luckily, much to their surprise, there were few guards and those that were there were easily silenced; one swift slice to the gut, spewing out their innards or a slight jab to the arm, burning and boiling them from within. Radman gagged at the over-cooked, rotten road-kill smell it released.

And when they finally reached the door leading to the hypothalamus gland each held their breath; how easy it was and yet one would describe it as anything but to reach this point. "We worked so hard…" Rada whispered thinking only of the bacteria she sent to die just to be here.

Thrax shook his head and pressed forward," Enough, you four wait out here, I'll go in and please, know that you are now on your own." He walked in, leaving the teens out listening to the short, gruesome brawl and the blood curdling screams of those who lost.

"So, what do you think? I mean, nothing much went according to plan," Risk spoke in wonder. She looked to her sister and friends, "Rada and I could have left once we got you guys past the guards out front, you two would have only stuck around to protect him even after he added this new bead to his chain but now he's saying that we're free to go… I don't get it…"

Thrax burst from the door, "Odd, the security only got worse; you four should be taking notes, you'll never be this good of course but you'll never get another opportunity to learn like this again. Anyway, we best leave."

"Wait!" The volume and shear power of Risk's voice stopped Thrax dead in his tracks and commanded that he listen, "That's it? All of this for so little?" Her hear moved forward and she squinted, "Wha- what? What, dude, what?"

Thrax just questioned her choice in words then turned to face them, "I know that nothing went the way you expected it to be, but this time we got lucky, we got past the guards without anyone noticing, though I do chalk that up to you kids, the way you handled yourselves back there but now I question that you can keep your cool… All things considered though, I'm somewhat impressed and if you can keep up, I'll make you a new deal," the teens each tilted their heads in inquiry. "If you don't turn me in and assist me, then my side of our previous deal still holds, should anything happen to Ragnor, Radman and now, Rada the deal is rendered void. One time offer, take it or leave it?"

Risk responded without thought, "Take it."

Thrax nodded as her friends and sister looked at her in shock, _This isn't like you_, Radman thought, _What have you got planned_? "Let's go then," Thrax ran to the window as they heard footsteps. "We don't have much time!" He whispered. He slashed the window, "I've got the car waiting for us below," the teens nodded, just now recalling the car Thrax had stolen. He motioned for them to grab hold of him as leaped from the window, the guard shouting for help and for them to halt just before unloading his gun at them. "Fuck!" Thrax muttered when they reached the ground. "Get in the car!" They did as was yelled.

Thrax had modified the car in the same way as he had previously, which the appearance both amazed and intimidated the teens. Rada chose the front seat by Thrax and Ragnor, Risk and Radman opted for the back. "You ready?" Thrax joked as the car peeled out, stealing the breath of each child.

"This is crazy!" Rada screamed while Thrax carried on driving like a maniac. "Ninety μm/p/h! **(A/N: I don't know if that's the correct speed for them, just assume it's fast, around 90 MPH)** Are you kidding me?"

"I don't think he is, sissy."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Hey, snippy! Knock it off!"

"Shut up you two," Thrax snapped. Risk scowled yet calmed down almost immediately from distraction, _What the.._? She kicked a stuffed bag at the floor of the car, _Hm_… She stopped when Thrax took a sharp turn, throwing her onto Ragnor and tossing Radman onto her.

The sounds of the sirens, while they received no clue that one missing siren was actually Ozzie and Drix, were at the moment deafening though funnily enough they found themselves thinking more clearly now than they ever had before. Thrax's crazy although skilled driving certainly added to the tension but helped as well. "What temperature you've got?" Risk thought aloud.

"103.7 and climbing… Fast," Ragnor stated his last word as its own sentence.

Thrax made one more sharp turn, the eightieth one by no exaggeration. "Five minutes, that's gotta be a record. You four look like we've been riding for hours," he laughed as they climbed out. "Make sure to grab that satchel Radman." He complied taking only a second to search, it was the same bag Risk had noticed earlier.

"C'mon, we gotta run the rest of the way to the uvula." Ragnor gripped Risk's hand without her even reaching for him and took off at a speed which crushed that of the car. He dropped her off at the elevator and repeated the action with everyone else. "Let's go," he murmured while hitting the button for the top floor.

"No!" Ozzie screeched as he sprinted towards and pounded a fist on the now closed elevator door, "Dammit, Drix, you know we won't be so lucky this time, he's gonna get away! We're too late, Dammit, how did he get here so fast? He's probably already left the body. I should have know this was coming when the chain went missing!"

"Jones, you said it yourself that you saw him be dissolved in alcohol, there was no way you could have known he'd come back."

"Still… I'm gonna follow him, just promise me one thing," Ozzie waited for Drix to nod, "That you'll save Leah." Ozzie's eyes welled with tears.

"Of course, Jones."

"Thanks, Drips."

**A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you liked it, I'll try to update more quickly though XD,**

**I've been doing a lot of thinking about the kinds of Osmosis Jones FanFiction that I like and don't:**

**For instance, I don't mind the stories where Thrax tries to get revenge with or without an OC, however sometimes when it takes over the story entirely, I start to fade off on reading it, so what I tried to do here for this story is involve an OC and have Thrax go for revenge but not let it take over the story. I tried to make it revolve around the characters and not what they were doing but rather how they were doing it, the emotional ties their actions involve. So, Thrax gets his revenge but it is in him doing so where the real plot and how the characters operate is revealed. I'm sorry, about the bad explaination but basically, Thrax gets his revenge but the story revolves around the characters' deal and pasts/situation. Again, bad explaination but I hope you understand what I mean.**


End file.
